Dance With Me
by Agent KB
Summary: So I had a little fun with one of my favortie songs. This is CO. I'm bad at summaries. Just read. I forgot to add that the character Kat is mine.


Disclaimer: Don't own em just love em. The song Dance With Me is bought to you by the lovely band Orleans.

Pairing: Implied Past AO however this is purely CO.

Author's Note: I promise my work tends to be a little better than this but I had to write it for my own sanity so I could get back to studying. I hope you like it and I promise more and better to come. And if you happen to like my work, check out stories I have done for other shows.

It was a secret she hadn't even told Stabler. She loved to dance. Yes although she was tough and incredibly strong, there was nothing Olivia Benson loved more than cuttin a rug. She went to a club deep in the city that played all of her favorite songs. She used to go there with Alex all the time before Alex left. Although she loved the place and she had no problem finding the occasional one night-stand, she longed for more. She longed for a woman that could love her like Alex had. She was over Alex but it didn't stop the longing. She hadn't expected to find that woman tonight though.

She had just finished an incredibly emotional case and figured the best way to release the tension was to go to her special place. When she got there she had been unaware what day it was at the club. She walked in and figured it out in an instant. Unfortunately it was couples night. Normally this wouldn't bother her but she intentionally stayed away on these nights. However she had slipped up tonight. She thought it wasn't too bad though. She'd stay for a drink or two and hopefully they would play something that didn't cause her to watch all the lovebirds in their own worlds.

She sat down at the bar seeing her regular waitress. "Hey Kat, how are you?" she said.

The nineteen-year-old waitress smiled at one of her favorite customers. "Well I can't complain Detective. You know how it is with school and work and trying to find that one special girl."

Olivia let out a small chuckle "Don't worry, you got time kid"

"You know I keep hearing that and if I didn't trust you I wouldn't believe you," said Kat as she poured Olivia's drink.

Olivia swung around in her chair to look at all the couples. Sometimes she was amazed at the variety and diversity the city had to offer, especially when it came to the gay community. She saw all women, old and young, femme, butch, lipstick, black, white, asian, hispanic you name it. It gave her a sense of comfort to know that so many different women could come together in one place. However it didn't stop that pang of loneliness she felt especially on a night like this.

"I find that staring at them really doesn't help. You start to envy them and resent them when really all you are is jealous." Said Kat.

"You know you're smart for your age kid," said Olivia as she smiled again at her.

"Well you know." Said Kat and before she turned to greet another customer she motioned for Olivia to lean over the bar. Kat whispered "So I'm thinking you should go talk to that redhead sitting in the corner. Something tells me she might know you. She's been staring at you all night"

Olivia turned to where Kat indicated and couldn't believe her eyes. There sitting in the corner was none other than Casey Novak. She had had her suspicions about Casey but didn't expect to see her here.

When Casey Novak saw Kat talking to Olivia, she froze. She hadn't expected Olivia to notice her. It wasn't entirely a bad thing. In fact she wanted nothing more than to kiss Olivia senseless and tell her finally how she felt. Casey had been coming here for only a couple of weeks. It had been to forget Olivia. She thought there was no hope and that Olivia must either be straight or with someone better than she could ever be. They'd been getting closer but Casey was so sure Olivia only wanted her friendship. Now of course she felt a small glimmer of hope well up inside of her.

Olivia debated whether to approach Casey or not. She knew Casey had seen her. She never really thought about it till she saw Casey. It took a little to warm up to Casey and she'd always thought Casey had been cute but a relationship? The more she thought about it, the more it started to make sense and the more it started to become appealing. She finally took a leap and walked over to her.

Casey knew no one else in the world that could make walking look so damn sexy. 'Oh my God she's actually coming over here' Casey thought as she started to blush. She was glad the club was dark enough to hide such things.

"So Counselor, what are you doing here?" said Olivia as she reached the stool where Casey was sitting.

"Why do you ask Detective? You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out" she said. Casey had let her guard down a couple times before in front of the Detective but before she tried to reach behind friendship, she had to make sure it was worth it.

Olivia lowered her head so that she could whisper in Casey's ear. "Are you here with anyone?"

The combination of Olivia's tone and the feel of her breath in Casey's ear made Casey feel as if she'd faint.

"I might be." Said Casey. She hadn't meant for it to sound so cold.

'Shit she did have a girlfriend didn't she? Well it isn't surprising' thought Olivia. She had only seen Casey in sweats or in suits, both of which she looked amazing in. However tonight the little green dress she wore was incredible and showed off her amazing body. "I'm sorry Casey if I offended you or anything. I think I'll go drown my embarrassment and if you would, could you forget all this?"

"Liv, wait! I was only kidding. I'm not here with anyone," said Casey as she caught up to Olivia.

"It's ok Casey, you don't have to feel sorry for me or anything." said Olivia.

Casey took Olivia's hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't. Please…Dance…With…Me"

Olivia looked at her just to make sure Casey didn't feel sorry for her. All she saw was a young woman who wanted the exact same thing she did.

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting?  
Night is falling, and I am calling  
Dance with me_

It was like they'd been together for years. The unspoken communication was amazing. They danced close and every once and a while Olivia would give Casey a spin, propelling her out and bringing her back in closely. This made Casey so happy, that every time she busted into blissful laughter.

_Fantasy could never be so giving  
I feel free, I hope that you are willing  
Pick your feet up, and kick your feet up  
Dance with me_

Kat watched them from the bar. "Well well Detective, it seems you have found yourself a little romance." She smiled. Her time would come and she's glad Olivia was realizing hers had already arrived.

_Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes, and love is all around  
I can take you where you want to go _

Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting?  
Night is falling, and I am calling  
Dance with me

_Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes, and love is all around  
I can take you where you want to go_

_Fantasy could never be so giving  
I feel free, I hope that you are willing  
To pick your feet up, kick your feet up  
And dance with me_

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting?  
Night is falling, and I am calling  
Dance with me_

_Dance with me_

_Dance with me_

The song ended yet it was as if it was still going on. A fast song began to play but Casey and Olivia just kept dancing as they had. Faces tilted so that their foreheads touched and their hands together with their fingers intertwined.

About an hour and a half later Casey lifted her mouth up to Olivia's ear. "Listen Liv, this night has been absolutely amazing and I hate to cut it short but I have a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow".

Olivia's heart sank a little bit. She wanted this night to never end. "It's ok Case, I understand" she said softly and broke their embrace.

"Hey not so fast" said Casey as she took Olivia's hand. "I want to do this again sometime if you want to." Her face looked a little unsure until she saw the excitement on Olivia's face.

"I'll drive you home," said Olivia as they walked to get their coats. "Hey Case would you mind getting my coat I gotta say goodbye to someone".

"Sure" said Casey. She figured it was Kat. She always loved how Olivia looked out for people, especially younger people. Not to mention, Kat was an exceptional young girl.

"Hey Kat I just wanted to say thanks" said Olivia as she smiled at the girl.

"You don't have to say anything. It was nothing. Oh and don't tell your friend I told you this but she's been coming for a couple weeks and she was too afraid to make a move so she asked me if I could help out a little" said Kat as she gave Olivia a wink. Olivia gave a smirk and left Kat a little more than she usually did.

"Let's go," said Olivia and as they drove to Casey's apartment they both reflected on what an amazing night they had and their now changing relationship.


End file.
